


Kuvor-Tor Pa’Dular (Wrap Around You)

by burning_spirit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Corny jokes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eye Sex, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Getting Dressed, Humor, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, It's Spock - Freeform, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock Fluff, Kirk is hopelessly in love, Kirk speaks Vulcan, Kirk's eyes are hazel, Kirk's green wrap shirt, M/M, Making Out, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Married Life, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, One Shot, Shouldn't you be at work?, Somebody's in the mood, Space Husbands, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Spock is a tease, Spock is hopelessly in love, T'hy'la, Touch Telepathy, Touching, True Love, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Language, distracted, k/s - Freeform, lots of eye sex, otp, spirk, vulcan hand porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/pseuds/burning_spirit
Summary: Commander Spock helps Captain Kirk decide what to wear.





	Kuvor-Tor Pa’Dular (Wrap Around You)

**Author's Note:**

> I usually try to maintain enough ambiguity so that fans of both the original Star Trek cast and the alternate timeline will feel equally at home, but this one is definitely a TOS story as it hinges on Captain Kirk's green wrap shirt (and his eyes being hazel).
> 
> Vulcan translations are in the end notes. :]
> 
> Special thanks to Amelia_Elizabeth, willa_belle_m, and winonakirk57 for their beta services!

Withdrawing from deep sleep, Commander Spock’s mind transitioned to thoughts of the day ahead while he lay on his back, leaving his eyes closed as he waited for the chronometer to chime out its wakeup call.  Since taking a mental inventory of his schedule took only twelve seconds, his brain then indulged itself musing over the events of the previous night.

After an extensive yet energetic stretch of lovemaking, which Spock happily replayed in his mind, his husband had kissed him goodnight and hopped in the shower.  Although Spock had little logical comprehension of James T. Kirk’s preference for both evening and water showers, he respected it nonetheless.  Besides, it allowed him to go about his own morning ablutions without any distractions, which he was certain the sirenic captain would be prone to providing had he also turned out to be an early riser.

True to form, Spock had woken first, and now that he’d turned off the chirping alarm, he propped himself up to watch his enchanting bedmate for a few relaxing minutes.  He ran his fingers through Kirk’s sleep-ruffled hair; without truly stirring, the Human, lying on his stomach as usual, turned his head around on his pillow so he was facing Spock, though he kept right on sleeping.  Spock’s hand flitted from his hair to the side of his face, which he stroked quietly.

Kirk’s mouth turned up in an unconscious smile and his eyelids quivered with REM activity.

Spock tried to tear himself away from the exquisite reaction his mate’s body had just afforded him, from the achingly perfect picture he made: lying naked in their shared bed, sleeping with the tranquility of one who was certain of his safety.  During the night, Kirk had wound up with a muscular arm outside the sheets, and his golden skin was still glowing—whether from sex or soap, Spock couldn’t really tell.

Neither could he seem to resist.  He dragged his fingers from Kirk’s face down his neck, along the line of the sheet where it met the skin of his back, onto his broad shoulder and forearm.  He observed the captain’s smile twitching, intensifying, and his keen ears made him fall in love all over again at Kirk’s gentle sighing.

Judging that he had spent more than his allotted time adoring and petting his dozing spouse, Spock rose from the bed, leaned bodily across “his side,” as Kirk called it, and laid a soft kiss on that smooth, powerful shoulder.  Then he began the rest of his morning routine, eager to finally see those hypnotizing hazel irises again when he emerged from his sonic shower.

Sure enough, when Spock came back through the bathroom door seventeen minutes later, fully dressed and ready for duty, Kirk had awoken and gotten as far as actually standing up and pulling on his undergarments while reading from a datapadd that he’d set in front of him on the bed.  At Spock’s appearance, he paused and looked up, his arm extended toward the fresh pants he had tossed beside the padd, and then he smiled outright at his immaculate husband.

“ _Ha’tha_ —” Kirk started to say, interrupting himself with a wide yawn.  “ _Ha’tha ti’lu, ashal-veh_ ,” he finished with a chuckle a moment later.

The Vulcan unashamedly ogled Kirk’s still mostly exposed body before stepping into his personal space and placing a hand on the small of his back.  Pulling him up by the chin, he pressed their lips together in a tender kiss, then murmured against his mouth, “Good morning to you, too, darling.”

Kirk unwittingly paralyzed him with the rich passion flowing from his soulful green-bronze eyes.  His summer-warm smile didn’t help, and neither did his obvious knowledge of Spock’s weakness for hearing his native tongue being spoken in his lover’s voice.

After a beat, Spock cleared his throat and backed off so Kirk could resume putting on his clothes.

“Could you grab a shirt for me?” Kirk asked, tugging a leg into his regulation trousers.

“Of course,” Spock said amiably, unable to do so just yet as the sight of his topless spouse fastening his pants was too lovely to look away from.

Feeling Spock’s eyes on him, Kirk looked up and flashed him his signature sly grin and a wink.  Then, grabbing the padd from the bed, he began to study the gamma crew’s reports as he wandered into the bathroom.

“Would you prefer gold or green today?” Spock called, having turned to find both variants folded neatly in the top dresser drawer for once; more often than not, one or the other was being repaired or replaced, given the captain’s severe treatment of them.

“Oh, you decide, I don’t care,” Kirk answered around his toothbrush.

Spock puzzled at the two shirts.  Each had their positive qualities, and his Human was a vision in anything ( _and in nothing at all_ , his mind added unhelpfully).  But after a brief mental comparison which only concluded that they were equally pleasing, logic finally compelled him to choose the lime one over the mustard.

“Thanks, hon,” Kirk said as he exited the bathroom three and a quarter minutes later, absently reaching for the shirt in Spock’s hands without taking his eyes off his padd.

When his grip on the fabric met resistance, Kirk tilted his head up and furrowed his brows in confusion.

Spock carefully pried Kirk’s fingers from the freshly laundered but now slightly rumpled xenylon and explained.  “I have decided you will wear this particular shirt,” he said, “for a very specific reason.”

This perplexed Kirk even further, if the amplified crease between his eyebrows was any indicator.  “Oh?” he said, looking down at the garment again, as if another glance at it might reveal Spock’s deductions to him.  “Saint Patrick’s Day is still a long way off, so I’m stumped.”

The reference took Spock a split second to process, but he gave a nod and a long blink to acknowledge Kirk’s lazy attempt at a joke.  It was still early for the Human, after all, and he hadn’t had his coffee yet.

“The color was not the motivating factor behind my choice,” Spock said, “although its resonance with your eyes is… What would the doctor say?  A _happy accident_?”

Kirk simultaneously blushed and squinted in suspicion.  “Are you trying to say it makes my eyes pop?” he said.

“If anything, I would say your eyes are what makes it, and everything else… _pop_.”

The eyes in question rolled dramatically at the Vulcan’s awkward compliment, but the captain’s smirk widened nevertheless.  Then, grinning wickedly, he said, “I mean, I know they can make _something_ pop.”  With that, he shifted the dangling material of his own shirt aside for a moment to look pointedly at the front of Spock’s pants.  With a grunt, he added, “Well, maybe later,” and turned back to his padd.

Spock’s cheeks were now giving the green fabric a run for its money.  “Jim,” he said, shuffling a few centimeters closer and delicately extricating the padd from Kirk’s hand.  “The reason I chose this uniform for you today…”

Kirk’s face softened and he turned to fully face his lover.  He stared at Spock’s long arm and fingers as they deposited the padd on the bed.  When Spock’s eyes met his again, he smiled earnestly up at him.

“You might call it,” Spock said, his own mouth lifting at the corners as he finished unfurling the shirt with purpose, “an ulterior motive.”

The captain’s curious gaze darted from Spock’s face to his hands to the green uniform to—to the wall over his shoulder, and the floor, unseeing, as the Vulcan moved out of his line of sight, circling behind him and guiding his left arm into its sleeve.

 _I see_ , Kirk projected into Spock’s mind with a tender grin.  _You want me to wear the complicated wrap because you want to help me get into it._

Pressing the soft fabric to his naked back, Spock coaxed Kirk’s right arm into the remaining sleeve before leaning forward to press a quiet kiss to the back of his neck.

 _Actually_ , Spock returned, _I would rather get you out of it, but I suppose that will have to wait._

Taking each of Kirk’s hands in his own, Spock gracefully rubbed delicious abstract patterns into his palms and between his fingers while his tongue slithered out to taste the pulse point below his husband’s ear.

Sighing in bliss, Kirk tipped his head to allow Spock better access.  Through their connection, Spock could feel that the nerve endings all over Kirk’s hands had begun to tingle from the sensual stimulation, as well as from the usual spark between their minds which finger-to-finger contact engendered.  Kirk gently moaned and leaned back into Spock’s body as the first officer’s mouth wandered up to suck on the rounded shell of his ear.

Several seconds later, when Kirk guided Spock’s hands up to his torso—ostensibly to encourage a tighter embrace or a massage—he seemed to remember the circumstances.  Their shift would begin in little more than twenty minutes, they hadn’t yet eaten breakfast, and his shirt was still gaping open.

Spock came to his senses at just the same moment, and he abruptly pulled back from licking Kirk’s ear, giving his hands a small squeeze before letting them go.

“Perhaps I should have given you the gold uniform after all,” he said, lightly caressing the back of Kirk’s neck and noting the shiver that trembled through his beautiful body at the touch.

Kirk giggled; with a hand on Spock’s chin, he stole a kiss over his shoulder.  “Come on, help me get this stupid thing fastened,” he said.

Despite the occasional and mostly accidental brushing of fingers, and possibly a long nose nuzzling into auburn hair, and maybe a stray kiss here and there, the two men finally had Kirk looking presentable after another few minutes.  However…

“Jim?” Spock said as Kirk stepped toward the door and smoothed down his hair and uniform.

“Hm?” Kirk mumbled, turning about and mesmerizing Spock for a beat with his joyfully inebriated expression and dreamy grin.

“You may find the floor of the mess rather unpleasant in such a state,” Spock said, inclining his head toward Kirk’s bare feet.

At last comprehending and laughing at his own distraction, Kirk pulled his Vulcan into a chaste kiss upon reentering the sleeping alcove.

“Let it never be said that Captain Kirk has cold feet,” he said, locking eyes with the first officer and blindly retrieving the boots from his grasp.

“Indeed not,” Spock said, meeting his gaze and lifting an amused eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

>  _kuvor-tor_ = to wrap, wind  
>  _pa’_ = around  
>  _dular_ = you/thee  
>  _ha’tha ti’lu_ = good morning  
>  _ashal-veh_ = darling, beloved
> 
> *All translations taken from the Vulcan Language Dictionary at https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/


End file.
